glapiofandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: Getting Started
Hi! I'm Sharkron6647, and this is a guide on how to get started on the game Glap.io. I hope this is useful to newer players of this game that don't know where to start. Early Game First things first, you will always spawn next to Earth on a new file. Some of the first things you might notice are the abundance of players, but we'll get to those in another guide, and these weird question-mark blocks spawning on the planet. These are cargo modules. Pick them up and attach them onto your ship by clicking on one of the cargo modules and attaching them to one of four available ports on your ship. I recommend attaching them to either the front or back of your ship because your ship will start to lean to the side in which the cargo module was put on.(Check Voraz's guide on more detail for how to get started) Now that you have your cargo module, let's talk about planets. the first planet many people would go to first(and probably the only one) would be the moon. The moon is extremely easy to get to, as it is a short flight from Earth. The moon is indicated by the cresent-shaped node on your GUI. Fly there, and land there with your cargo module still intact, now you should have a landing booster module! Now that you have that, save. You can save by clicking the green floppy disc icon next to the editor button. Now that your ship is saved, head back to Earth. If any modules of value fall off, like your new landing booster, simply reload the page. this will reload your save, thus eliminating lost progress. Fill your ship with three more cargo modules, and with them, let's take a longer trip to a farther away planet: Mars. Mars is represented by a male symbol node on your GUI. Landing on Mars with cargo modules will give you hub modules, which are EXTREMELY useful and should never be overlooked. Land carefully, save and go into the ship editor. feel free to redesign your ship however you please, but remember, keep the designs(mostly) symmetrical. Not having everything symmetrical can have your ship spinning out of control and you will have no means of saving your hard-earned creation, and you will just have to watch it tear apart into deep space. Next stop, Mercury(or the moon again, if you need more boosters, or Mars if you need more hub modules). Mercury's node symbol is represented by a horned female sign. The tiny planet has a big reward if you manage to land on it - the solar panel. The solar panel allows you to regenerate energy, which is measured by the little green bar atop your heart module and used by boosters. Take as many cargo modules as you can to this planet, as the solar panel is a useful asset. The last planet I will be covering in this guide is Venus. Venus is an optional planet to visit and will give you a decent reward for landing on it. Venus is represented by a female symbol on your GUI. Landing on Venus with cargo modules gives you the eco-booster, which is a booster that uses less energy, but has less thrust than a normal booster. Thank you for reading my guide on how to get started, and you can check out the next guide, which covers mid to end game. See you there, and have fun on Glap.io!